3am
by fact-tastic
Summary: Second night at the house, first night with a roomie. Sam & Cat have grown closer after two whole days of adventure, but now it is time to go to bed. Sofa-bed? Puckettine. Don't worry, they kiss.


A/N: Dan what are you doing to memeeeememeee

So this the first episode obv. Things should go my way every once in a while lol Dan pls make it happen.

**Disclaimer: I don't even know Dan. I just pretend we're bff's**

* * *

"They were just there." You explained.

It's not like you meant to hit her boob, it just kind of happened. You had to get Nona back from the home for the elderly; you were a bit out of it.

"I told you, it's fine. You're letting me room with you, the least I could do is let you get a free feel." She teased as she winked. You weren't exactly sure why, but that just worsened the feeling in your stomach that snuck in there last night.

"Are you sure?" you asked.

"Positivo." Sam smiled at you.

"Right, so you can take Nona's bed." You waved your hands towards the door. She took small steps towards the room and opened the door.

"It smells like old people in here, I'll need at least a week to get the stink out." She cringed at the room. "I think I'd rather just sleep on the couch again until then."

"Okayyy." You giggled.

"What?"

"Your face is so funny." You smiled.

Sam lightly pushed your shoulder and smiled back. "Rude girl."

You giggled again. "I'm mean." You said proudly.

For a moment you both kind of just looked at each other, just awkwardly standing there in the small hallway. You couldn't stop smiling either; Sam is now your roommate. That is definitively something to be extremely happy about, not to mention the free cheese burgers.

"Hey," she broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to make that drink explode again?" She grinned.

"Yes!" you exclaimed loudly.

She poured the ingredients in the cup and you stood there watching in fascination. Sam grabbed your hand and led you to the other side of the kitchen counter for safety. She faced you and you saw her eyes sparkle in the dimmed light. The thing in your stomach clawed you and made a riot inside of you, so you firmly intertwined your hand with hers. You hoped it would make it better, but you found out it only made it worse.

"Can I sleep with you again tonight?" You asked in a whisper.

"I thought you were already doing that." She said with a smile.

"Y-" The explosion cut you off and you found yourselves drenched.

"I guess we forgot to duck." Sam laughed.

"Quack!" You giggled.

"You are such a little weirdo." She said with that grin that so wanted to be a smile. Her eyes sparkled again and you remembered what laid in your stomach. It was a forced reminder, really.

She gently let go of your hand and reached for the small towel in the kitchen. She made her way back to you and placed it on your head.

"May I?" She grinned.

So you did too. "You may."

She hesitated, she feared that maybe the dye would stain the towel but other than that, she knew her own strength, she didn't want to hurt you. As gently as ever, she dried your hair. You found it soothing, she was being so cautious that it felt like the best head massage one could ever have.

Were head massages even a thing? You shook your head, dozing off was the last thing you wanted to do right now.

"I'm sleepy." You mindlessly mumbled.

"Mama also needs her beauty sleep." Sam tossed the towel on the table and replaced it with your hand. "C'mon, babe."

You guys made your way to the sofa-bed, holding hands. Neither of you said a word as you got in the sheets. Your backs faced one another. You closed your eyes. This isn't how you wanted it to be. You felt Sam shift on the bed and you turned your head to face her.

"What's wrong?" You were worried, did she thing your hair smelled after the explosion?

"So um I'm not a big cuddler." She confessed. "I don't know where to put my hands. Plus, I'm usually all over the place when I sleep."

You smiled. "It's okay." You grabbed her hand, leading her arm over your waist. "Here."

It took you by surprised when she pulled you in after fifteen minutes. You guessed she'd already fallen asleep. Something you couldn't manage to do, due to your body getting hotter by the second. Not just in temperature. She nuzzled her face into your hair, your neck, and placed a small kiss on it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Your heart jumped and danced in your chest.

You hesitated. "For what?"

After a few seconds of silence, she whispered back. "You're awake?"

You nodded carefully. "Um. I can't sleep."

A small _Oh _escaped Sam's throat. She wasn't counting on you being awake, but she was now counting on this being all a dream.

"Can I turn around?" You were scared, like if you turned around you would be looking at her biggest secret. But she didn't reply. She was too deep in embarrassment to even formulate a sentence. You turned around anyway, being careful not to disturb the hand that still laid on your waist.

The Sam you turned to face, surprised you very much. You've never seen her like this. Sam was red. Red, like your hair, red.

"Are you sick?!" You worried over.

She breathed a laugh and slid her thumb on the skin your shirt wouldn't cover. "No.. no I'm fine. I just thought you'd be asleep. I.. I wouldn't have said something like that if you weren't. I mean, not that I'd never thank you for anything. I know I can be mean, but I'm not _that_ mean. but what I mean is It's 3 a.m. and- aw, chizz forget it." She frowned.

"Thank you for what?" You repeated your previous question.

"..for…caring." She strayed from your eyes.

It pained you. You wanted to see that little light in her eyes again but all she was doing right now was looking away. It's too dark to find that light, and just by knowing that little fact the thing it your stomach was hurting you inside and out.

"Sam, look at me." You placed your hand on her cheek.

"What?" She whispered.

What? You didn't know what. You just wanted her to look at you. You wanted her eyes on you, on your skin. You didn't want her straying anywhere else. You just wanted her. That's it.

Maybe that was when it sunk in.

You let that very same _Oh _escape from your throat just before you kissed her. She didn't question it, she just kissed you back. In that silence your tongues met, a gentle hello to one another just a little after yours met her bottom lip.

"Um." She cleared her throat. "Maybe we should sleep together more often."

You giggled. "I thought I was already doing that!"

* * *

A/N: So the first part talks about the one scene where they're outside to get nona from the home and as she did a gesture with her hands, she hit Sam's boob. Yeah, right? I missed it too. But here's a gif!

(edittttt) i guess the link didnt work so just go on tumblr and look up the user samsthing and its the only thing reblogged c:

So anyway, it's 3am. I shouldn't write things at 3am bc I suck at writing in the first place. K.

Stay groovy. Pce out.


End file.
